SmashTV World
SmashTV World is an upcoming entertainment resort in Atlanta, Georgia set to open on May 26 2017. The resort is owned by Viacom, MTV, and Universal Parks & Resorts. It will have 5 theme parks and 3 water parks, with one of them being located in the SmashTV Hotel. The resort will share several rides from the Universal Orlando parks. The resort was announced during Comic Con 2014 along with SmashTV Land at Universal Orlando. Construction began in January 2015. A teaser for the resort aired during the 2016 MTV VMA Awards. On March 4th 2017, it was announced by MTV that the resort would open on May 26 2017, with all parks, water parks, hotels, and SmashTV City set to open on that same day. Upcoming Theme Parks #'SmashTV Land (main park)' #'Galaxian (working title: Space-Zone)' #'Heroville' #'The Jungle Kingdom' #'The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (formerly titled Fantasy Warriors)' Upcoming Water Parks #SmashTV Hotel Water Park (main water park) #Cartoon Network Amazone #Splatoon: Splashdown! Confirmed Rides / Attractions SmashTV Land: *'SmashTV: The Ride:' **A 3D motion simulator similar to Star Tours ''and ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ''and one of the rides shared from the Universal Orlando park. Set in the SmashTV universe, SmashTV The Ride takes guest on a turbulent excursion trip through various scenes from the SmashTV film series (including SmashTV The Fifth), as Kirby (Chris Hardwick) and Pikachu (Ikue Otani) attempt to safely return a rogue SmashTV member back to SmashTV world (Smash Bros. games). *'SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge:' **An 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park which has guests teaming up with SmashTV on a mission to stop Kirk Cameron from destroying the world, similar to the plot of ''SmashTV The Fifth. *'Warp Riders:' **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. It is another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. *'SmashTV Jr.:' **An interactive play zone for kids and a returning attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *'Mario Kart: The Ride': **A 3D motion simulator ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *'Super Mario Maker': **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'The Simpsons Ride': **A motion simulator ride based on The Simpsons ''and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. *'The Amazing Ride Of Gumball': **A Shooter ride similar to ''Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters / Space Ranger Spin ''and ''Men In Black: Alien Attack and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park where guests compete to zap down robots that came to life and are threatening to take over Elmore after Gumball and Darwin's school science project has gone out of control. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on The Amazing World Of Gumball. *'Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular': **A live stunt show and another shared attraction from the Universal Hollywood park. *'The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster': **An indoor dive coaster based on The Loud House. *'Regular Coaster:' **A Dark rollercoaster ride based on Regular Show. *'Foster's Teacups:' **A spinning tea cup ride based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *'Final Fantasy XV: The Coaster:' **'An indoor / outdoor roller coaster based on Final Fantasy XV. *'The Fast And The Furious Supercharged:' **Another shared ride from the Universal parks based on the Fast & Furious ''film trilogy. *'Race Around New York Starring Jimmy Fallon:' **Another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park based on ''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. *'Ghostbusters: The Coaster:' **An indoor 3D motion-based Rollercoaster ride based on Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghostbusters (2016). *'24: Underground Escape:' **A high-speed dark ride based on 24. *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War:' **'A motion simulator ride based on Pokemon XYZ. *'Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade:' **An arcade and fun center based on Clarence ''and one of three main arcades. *'Cartoon Network Live': **A live show based on various Cartoon Network shows. '''Galaxian:' *Jerk Wars: The Quest For The Panthagon **An EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur ''and is based on ''SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, ''where Oobi-Fawn Jabroni sends guests on a turbulent journey through the Nebula Zone in order to find the Panthagon before the Nebula is destroyed by the Empire. It is also another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Super Mario Galaxy: **A flight motion simulator ride similar to ''Soarin ''and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park that takes guests through all the planets in the ''Super Mario Galaxy ''universe. *Metroid: Zero Mission 4D: **A 3D Trackless dark ride based on ''Metroid. *Men In Black: Alien Attack: **An interactive shooter ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Star Trek: Mission Enterprise: **A 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster ride based on the JJ Abrams series. *Back To The Future: The Ride: **A motion simulator ride based on the Back To The Future ''series and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park, which was closed back in 2007 in place for The Simpsons Ride. *Star Fox Mission: **A 3D Motion simulator based on ''Star Fox. *T2 3D: Battle Across Time: **An interactive 3D film and another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil 4D: **A trackless 4D ride based on Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. *Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack: **An indoor dark water flume ride based on Steven Universe. *Kingdom Hearts: The Ride: **A dark 3D Trackless EMV ride based on Kingdom Hearts. *Battlestar Galactica: The Coaster: **A Rollercoaster based on Battlestar Galactica. Heroville: *The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Robot Rampage: **An interactive spinning ride where guests help the Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo Jojo evil robot machine that is threatening Townsville. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series. It is also another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Weirdmageddon: The Ride: **A dark indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park which has guests join the Pines Resistance in fighting Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon. Based on the 3-part Gravity Falls ''Weirdmageddon finale. *SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride: **An interactive shooter 3D EMV Ride based on ''SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes ''where you join the TMS in defeating Shredder / Ultron and Loki. *The Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man: **A Dark 4D motion based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *The Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster: **A launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Transformers The Ride 3D: **A Dark 3D motion based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D: **A Dark 3D motion based ride based on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock: **A gerstlauer sky fly ride based on the 2012 series of the same name. It is a clone of the Mall Of America Nickelodeon Universe ride of the same name. *Justice League: Battle For Metropolis: **An interactive dark ride and is the same ride from Six Flags parks. *Avengers: Battle Of Ultron: **A 3D Interactive Dark Ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. *Spider-Man: Doc Ock's Revenge: **A spinning rollercoaster and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. *Hulk Epsilon Base 3D: **A 360 degree 3D Motion simulator ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. *Thor Thunder Spin: **A spinning ride and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure In Dubai. *Avengers: Flight Of The Quinjets: **A spinning ride similar to Dumbo's Flight from Walt Disney World and is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai. *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem: **A simulator ride based on the Despicable Me ''film series and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Dragonball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster: **A Larson Super Loop coaster based on ''Dragonball Z Kai. *Naruto: The Stunt Spectacular: **A stunt show based on Naruto ''and Naruto Shippudden''. *Ben 10 5D: **A 5D Show based on Ben 10. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Teen Titans: The Ride: **A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster Ride based on the 2003 Teen Titans ''series. *Teen Titans Go Spinning Coaster: **A Spinning Coaster Ride based on ''Teen Titans Go!. *XJ9: The Ride: **An indoor rollercoaster similar to Space Mountain based on My Life As A Teenage Robot ''and the 2015 movie of the same name. *Resident Evil - The Final Chapter: Bio Terror: **A dark EMV ride based on ''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. *Sonic Spinball Coaster: **A spinning rollercoaster based on Sonic The Hedgehog. ''It is the same ride from Alton Towers. '''The Jungle Kingdom:' *Donkey Kong Country: The Ride: **A shoot the chute water ride based on the Donkey Kong Country ''series. *Jurassic Park River Adventure: **A shoot the chute water ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Skull Island: Reign Of Kong: **A dark ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *The Walking Dead: A Walkthrough Attraction: **An interactive walkthrough maze and a shared attraction from the Universal Hollywood park. *Revenge Of The Mummy: The Ride: **An enclosed steel rollercoaster ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Madagascar: A Crate Adventure: **A water boat ride and a shared ride from the Universal Signapore park. *Attack On Titan: Wings Of Freedom: **A 3D dark ride based on ''Attack On Titan. *We Bare Bears: Road Trip: **An indoor enclosed roller coaster based on We Bare Bears. The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter: *Dragon Challenge: **An inverted roller coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Flight Of The Hippogriff: **A junior roller coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Harry Potter And The Escape From Gringotts: **A 4D Roller Coaster / Dark Ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey: **A G2 RoboCoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Hogwarts Express: **Another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park, only this time it has 2 trains that connect from the park itself to the nearby Cartoon Network Hotel and the Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino. *Breath Of The Wild: The 4D Experience: **A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild. *Lord Of The Rings: The Ride: **A dark ride based on Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings. *Lord Of The Jerks: Collum's Fury **An indoor special effects stage show and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park based on SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks. It will take place in a different theater for the land that will also still be used for entertainment purposes. *Shrek 4D: **A 4D film and another shared attraction from the Universal Orlando park. *Puss In Boots' Giant Journey: **A steel suspended family rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Signapore park. *Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn And Jake: **A suspended dark ride based on Adventure Time. ''It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Adventure Time: Stakes - The VR Experience: **A VR-based motion-based ride based on ''Adventure Time: Stakes ''that has guests join Marceline, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, And The Rest Of Ooo in fighting off Marceline's most powerful vampire foes. *MLP Carousel: **A MLP FIM-themed carousel and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *Rainbow Dash Soarin Coaster: **A launched rollercoaster based on the character Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Shannara Chronicles: The Ride: **An enclosed steel rollercoaster ride based on the MTV series of the same name. *Mighty Magiswords: **A water ride based on Mighty Magiswords. *Over The Garden Wall: Into The Unknown: **A log flume ride based on Over The Garden Wall. SmashTV City A Downtown Disney-type area which will feature an outdoor shopping center owned by Simon Malls. An * means that the store or restaurant won't open on the resort's opening date, as it is still under construction. Known Restaurants: *Applebees *Arby's *Auntie Anne's *Baskin Robbins *Bella Pizzeria *BJ's Restaurant Brewery *Bonefish Grill *Bravo! Cucina Italiana *Buffalo Wild Wings *Burger King *Cafe Bistro (Inside Nordstrom) *California Pizza Kitchen *The Cheesecake Factory *Charley's Grilled Subs *Chick-Fil-A *Chipolte Mexican Grill *Cinnabon *Cold Stone Creamery *Dave & Buster's (Attached to Hyatt Regency) *Dippin Dots *Einstein Bros. Bagels *Firehouse Subs *Five Guys Burgers & Fries *Ganon's Pub *Great American Cookies *Hard Rock Cafe (Attached to Hard Rock Hotel) *Houlihan's *Jimmy Johns *Johnny Rockets *Kona Grill *Longhorn Steakhouse *Maggiano's *Marlow's Tavern *McAlister's Deli *McDonalds *Moe's Southwest Grill *Mrs. Fields Cookies *Nestle Toll House Cafe *Noodles & Company *Nordstrom eBar (Inside Nordstrom) *Olive Garden *On The Boarder Mexican Grill & Cantina *Outback Steakhouse *Panda Express *Panera Bread *Papa Johns *PF Changs *Pinkberry *Planet Hollywood (Attached to Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino) *Popeyes *Qdoba Mexican Grill *Rainforest Cafe *Red Robin *Ruby's Diner *Ruby Tuesday *Ruth's Chris Steakhouse *Sbarro *See's Candies *Shoney's *SmashTV Diner *Smoothie King *Sonic *Starbucks *Subway *Ted's Montana Grill *TGI Fridays *Tony Sacco's Coal Oven Pizza *Villa Pizza *Wendy's *Wetzel's Pretzels *Which Which *Zoe's Kitchen Known Stores / Entertainment: *Aeropostale *Abercrombie & Fitch *Abercrombie *Aldo *American Eagle Outfitters *American Girl *Ann Taylor *Anthropologie *Apple *As Seen On TV *Athleta *AT&T *Aveda *Baby Gap *Banana Republic *Bare Minerals *Bath And Body Works *BCBGMAXAZRIA *Bebe *Bonefish Grill *Bose *Brighton Collectibles *Brooks Brothers *Brookstone *Buckle *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Burberry *Candy Grandy *Candy World *Cartoon Network Store (Attached to Cartoon Network Hotel) *Champs Sports *Charming Charlie *Charlotte Russe *Chase *Chico's *Christopher & Banks / CJ Banks *Claire's *Clarks *Coach *Cole Haan *Columbia *Crate & Barrel *Crazy 8 *CVS Pharmacy *Diesel *The Disney Store *DSW Shoe Warehouse *Ecco *Eddie Bauer *Everything But Water *Express *Express Men *Famous Footwear *Finish Line *Five Below *Foot Locker *Forever 21 *Francesca's *FYE *GameStop *GameWorks *Gap *Gap Kids *Gap Body *GNC *Go! Calendars & Games *Godiva Chocolatier *Grand Lux Cafe *Great Clips *Gucci *H&M *Haagen Dazs *Hallmark *Hanna Andersson *Harley Davidson *Helzberg Diamonds *Holliser Co. *Hot Topic *Hugo Boss *Icing *J. Crew *J. Jill *Janie And Jack *Johnston And Murphy *Jos. A. Banks *Journeys *Journeys Kidz *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Kay Jewelers *Kids Foot Locker *Kirkland's *LA Fitness *Lacoste *Lady Foot Locker *Lane Bryant *Lego *LensCrafters *Levi's *Lids *L'Occitane *LOFT *Louis Vitton *Lucky Brand Jeans *Lucy *Lululemon Athletica *Lush: Fresh Handmade Cosmetics *MAC Cosmetics *Massage Envy *Mattress Firm *Maurices *Men's Warehouse *Michael Kors *Microsoft *Motherhood Maternity *New York & Company *Nike *Oakley *Old Navy *Omega *Once Upon A Child *Origins *Orvis *PacSun *Pandora *Paper Source *Papyrus *Payless Shoesource *Perfumania *Pier 1 Imports *Pink By Victoria's Secret *Pottery Barn *Pottery Barn Kids *Rack Room Shoes *Regal Cinema 25 IMAX *Regis *Ron Jon Surf Shop *Rue21 *Sephora (Inside Nordstrom) *Skechers *Select Comfort *Shoe Department *SmashTV Store *Solstice *Soma *Spencers Gifts *Sperry Top-Sider *Splendid *SportClips Haircuts *Sprint *Steve Madden *Stride Rite *Stuart Weitzman *Sunglass Hut *Sunglass World *Supercuts *Swarovski *Swatch *Sweet & Sassy *Sweet Factory *Talbots *Teavana *Tesla Motors *The Art Of Shaving *The Body Shop *The Children's Place *The North Face *The Walking Company *Tiffany And Co. *Tilly's *T Mobile *Tommy Bahama *Torrid *Tory Burch *Toy Kingdom *True Religion *Tumi *Ulta Beauty *Under Armour *Urban Outfitters *Vans *Vera Bradley *Verizon Wireless *Victoria's Secret *Vineyard Vines *Vitamin World *Wells Fargo *West Elm *White House / Black Market *Williams Sonoma *XXI Forever *Yankee Candle *Zales *Zara *Z Gallerie *Zodiac *Zumiez Department Stores: *Babies R Us *Barnes & Noble *Bed Bath & Beyond *Best Buy *Dick's Sporting Goods *HHGREGG *JCPenney *Kohl's *Macy's *Nordstrom *OfficeMax *Sears *Staples *Super Target *Toys R Us *Walmart Hotel Stores / Restaurants / Entertainment In addition to SmashTV City, there will be mini-malls in some hotels of the resort, all owned by Simon Malls. SmashTV Hotel: *Bally *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Chick-Fil-A *Chico's *Claire's *Cole Haan *Everything But Water *GameStop *Giorgio Armani *Gucci *Hanna Andersson *Hugo Boss *Janie And Jack *J. Jill *Johnny Rockets *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Lego Store *Louis Vuitton *Lucky Brand Jeans *Michael Kors *Moe's Southwest Grill *Omega *Papyrus *Prada *Rock's Chicken & Fries *Saks Fifth Avenue Off 5th Broadway *SmashTV Store *SmashTV Theater *Soma *Starbucks *Subway *Sunglass Hut *Talbots *Teavana *Tiffany & Co. *Tommy Bahama *Tory Burch *Tumi *Versace *White House / Black Market Namco Museum Suites: *Abercrombie *Abercrombie & Fitch *Aldo *American Eagle Outfitters *Ann Taylor *Anthropologie *Apple *AT&T *Auntie Anne's *Baby Gap *Banana Republic *Bath & Body Works *BCBGMAZAZRIA *Bebe *Bose *Brooks Brothers *Brookstone *Burberry *Chico's *Claire's *Coach *Cole Haan *Crate & Barrel *Everything But Water *Express *Foot Locker *GameStop *Gap *GNC *Godiva Chocolatier *Gucci *Haagen Dazs *Hanna Andersson *Hollister Co. *Hugo Boss *Janie & Jack *J. Crew *J. Jill *Justice *Kate Spade New York *Lego Store *LensCrafters *L'Occitane *Loft *Louis Vuitton *Lovesac *Lucky Brand Jeans *Lululemon Athletica *Lush: Fresh Handmade Cosmetics *MAC Cosmetics *Michael Kors *Microsoft *Nike *Omega *Pandora *Papyrus *PF Changs *Pottery Barn *Pottery Barn Kids *Rebecca Taylor *Reebok FitHub *Sephora *SmashTV Store *Solstice *Soma *Sperry Top-Sider *Splendid *Starbucks *Steve Madden *Stuart Weitzman *Sunglass Hut *Swarovski *Teavana *Tesla Motors *The Art Of Shaving *The North Face *Theory *Tiffany & Co. *Timberland *Tommy Bahama *Tory Burch *True Religion *Tumi *Under Armour *Urban Outfitters *Victoria's Secret *White House / Black Market *Williams Sonoma *Zales Hotels #SmashTV Hotel (main hotel) #Hard Rock Hotel (Part of the SmashTV City) #Hyatt Regency (Part of the SmashTV City) #Namco Museum Suites #Sega Hotel #Nintendo All-Stars Resort #Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (Part of the SmashTV City) #Hampton Inn & Suites #Holiday Inn Resort & Suites #Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino (Part of the SmashTV City) #DoubleTree By Hilton